ONE HURT
by YUUHInosaurus
Summary: It's about Kai'love :


Yosh, ini ff pertama yg ku upload disini. Maap kalo aneh, tapi silahkan dibaca xD

* * *

><p>TITLE: ONE HURT<p>

AUTHOR: YUUHInosaurus

PAIRING: KAIxMIYAVIxMELODY

GENRE: ROMANCE/HURT, TRAGEDY, GAKJELAS, AGAKMAKSA, DANLAINLAIN

RATING: TEENS, ONE SHOOT, A

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! IT's YAOI OF THE GAZETTE w MIYAVI**

**DON't LIKE DON't READ!**

* * *

><p>PERHATIAN: Membaca fic ini dapat mengakibatkan kadas, kurap, kutu air, panu, buang angin tak terkendali, susah buang air besar, diare, dan yang semacamnya.<p>

NB: TAPI BOONK :P

* * *

><p>"Selamat datang, nona, ada yang ingin anda pesan?"<p>

Kai memberikan sebuah daftar menu kepada seorang gadis yang duduk di meja nomor 3. Oh ya, Kai adalah seorang butler yang bekerja di sebuah cafe butler yang bernama the gazette. Kai memiliki wajah yang 'cool' dan memiliki senyuman dengan lesung pipi yang dapat membuat cewek yang melihatnya 'kekelepekan'. Hahaha

Tidak hanya Kai yang bekerja di cafe tersebut. Ada juga 4 butler lain yang bekerja di cafe ini. Ruki, dia seorang butler yang bertugas untuk menerima tamu yang datang. Ruki memang memiliki tubuh yang tidak tinggi, tapi hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja semua cewek bisa langsung mau nempel sama dia.

Uruha, dia seorang butler juga, tugasnya sama seperti Kai, dia bertugas untuk mengantar, mengambil dan mencatat pesanan para tamu yang datang. Wajah Uruha memang sekilas terlihat seperti seorang perempuan, tapi dia cukup terkenal diantara cewek-cewek yang datang sebagai tamu.

Reita, dia seorang butler yang bertugas menjadi seorang koki. Daya tarik Reita adalah pasa noseband yang ia pakai. Dia terlihat sangat 'kakkoi' dengan noseband tersebut.

Aoi, ini yang terakhir, dia seorang butler yang bertugas menjadiseorang 'kasir'. Aoi memang adalah seorang butler yang dianggap paling dingin diantara butler disini, tapi kalau sudah lama kenal dengannya, dia mungkin adalah seorang butler yang sangat baik disini. Aoi memiliki banyak penggermar diantara tante-tante usia 20-30. Hehehe

Lanjut ke cerita.

Kai memberikan daftar menu itu sambil tersenyum yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang 'hot' itu.

"Kyaaa~ Kai-kun, aku mau pesan cake aja sama..."

"Ya? Sama apa?" lagi-lagi Kai tersenyum.

"Sama senyummu!" lanjut gadis itu. Seperti ingin meleleh.

Kai lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Baiklah, akan segera kuantar pesanannya..." setelah itu Kai meninggalkan meja tersebut dan pergi menuju dapur.

"Reita, cake satu untuk meja nomor 3...!" ujar Kai sambil menuju toilet.

"Oke, ngomong-ngomong mau kemana kamu?" tanya Reita sambil lanjut membuat kue.

"Mau ke toilet. Kamu mau ikut bukan...Reichan?" canda Kai sambil tersenyum serius. Mesum(?)

"Ogah ah~" balas Reita. Kai hanya terkekeh dan langsung pergi ke toilet untuk membuang hajatnya.

Saat keluar dari toiletnya, tiba-tiba sang manager cafe tersebut lewat. Manager cafe tersebut bernama Miyavi. Seorang yang friendly dan terkenal sangat humoris.

"Eh, Kai? Sedang apa?" tanya Miyavi dengan wajah ramahnya itu.

"Abis dari toilet, aku baru saja akan kembali keluar sana..." ujar Kai.

Tiba-tiba saja Miyavi merangkul leher Kai. "Jangan kemana-mana, temani aku disini..." ujarnya. Mendengar ucapan yang disertai rangkulan itu, Kai langsung blushing hebat. Kakinya gemetaran. Ia ingin sekali berkata 'ya' tapi mulutnya sulit untuk berkata 2 kata itu. Sudah lama sekali Kai menyukai managernya itu. Bukan hanya 'suka', tapi 'suka'nya tersebut sudah berevolusi menjadi 'c-i-n-t-a'.

"Manager a-aku..."

Namun tiba-tiba saja Miyavi melepas rangkulannya itu. "Hahaha, aku hanya becanda, Kai!" Miyavi tertawa, terkekeh.

"Eh? Manager?"

"Yasudah, aku harus pergi sekarang, ada urusan. Biasa, akukan manager, hahaha" setelah tertawa lagi, Miyavi pun langsung pergi keluar melalui pintu belakang.

Setelah Miyavi pergi, Kai tidak langsung kembali bekerja, kakinya tiba-tiba lemas, ia terjatuh, terduduk diatas lantai yang dingin. Kai merasa menyesal, kenapa tadi ia tidak berkata 'ya' dengan cepat. Meskipun managernya itu pasti mengira ucapan Kai hanya gurauan, setidaknya Kai sudah berani untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia mau.

"Sial!"

# # # # #

Laki-laki itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai. Ia memakai sebuah baju berlengan bolong *iyalah* maksud saya lekbong xD. Ia menggunakan kacamata berwarna coklat yang besar. Mungkin inilah style(?).-. Laki-laki itu bernama Miyavi, ya, seorang manager di cafe butler bernama the gazette.

Ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke sebuah rumah di atas bukit, dekat hutan dan disebelah laut *loh*. Rumah itu bukan sebuah gubuk atau rumah tua, melainkan sebuah rumah besar yang mewah. Tembok rumah itu berwarna putih, bersih. Pohon-pohon yang merambati rumah itupun tidak terlihat seperti merusak pemandangan, melainkan menjadi sebuah hiasan yang alami.

Miyavi turun dari mobilnya dan memasuki rumah itu. Rumah tersebut bukanlah rumahnya melainkan rumah...

"Miyavi-kun!" terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari dalam rumah itu.

Setelah disambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang sudah berumur, Miyavi langsung disambut langsung oleh seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Gadis tersebut memakai gaun berwarna coklat muda yang indah. Miyavi tersenyum melihat gadis itu.

"Hai, Melody..." sapa Miyavi.

Melody segera berlari kearah Miyavi dan memeluknya. "Sudah lama sekali kau tidak kemari, aku merindukanmu. Kau tau? Aku sangat kesepian disini..." Melody mencurahkan langsung semua isi hatinya pada Miyavi.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita ngobrol di dalam saja..." ujar Miyavi sambil tersenyum lagi. Ia lalu menggandeng Melody menuju ruang keluarga. (Entahlah, sepertinya kebalik antara pemilik rumah dan tamu .-.)

Di dalam ruangan tersebut, Melody dengan semangatnya bercerita banyak hal pada Miyavi, dan Miyavi mendengarkannya dengan baik. Miyavi memang seorang pendengar yang baik bagi Melody.

Disaat sedang asik-asiknya berbicara, tiba-tiba seorang maid datang menghampiri Melody sembari membawa telpon.

"Nona, ada telpon dari dokter..." ujar maid tersebut sambil menyerahkan telpon pada Melody.

"Dokter?" Melody segera merebut telpon itu.

"Dokter...?" Miyavi hanya bengong. Maksudnya ia bingung.

"Ada apa, Dok?"

Hening sesaat.

Tiba-tiba Melody menjatuhkan telponnya.

"Ini, ini tidak mungkin...!"

Air mata seketika membasahi wajah Melody.

# # # # #

"Hei, Kai! Mau sampe kapan kamu mojok mulu?" tanya Ruki yang bosan melihat Kai murung di pojokan.

Setelah kejadian tadi bersama Miyavi itu membuat dirinya kacau. Sejak tadi ia selalu saja mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Pertama, ketika ia kembali bekerja tadi, ia bengong sehingga tidak sengaja ia terjatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri dihadapan para tamu. Kedua, ia tidak sengaja menumpahkan segelas kopi panas pada dua orang tamu. Dan yang terburuk, Kai tidak sengaja menabrak Uruha dan ketika Uruha jatuh, Uruha tidak sengaja memegang celana Kai dan... WAAAAAW Pokoknya hari ini memang hari yang kacau untuk Kai.

Uruha sudah berkali-kali minta maaf pada Kai, tapi Kai sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu shock karena memperlihatkan boxernya dihadapan banyak orang. Wkwkwk

"Ayolah, Kai, boxer loh gak buruk-buruk amat kok kalo diliat" gumam Aoi. Ia berusaha membujuk Kai tapi bujukannya itu malah membuat Kai makin shock, dan akhirnya Uruha yang harus menjitak Aoi.

Sudah pukul 5 sore, tapi tak ada seorang pun diantara ke5 butler itu yang pulang. Kai masih pundung dipojokan jadi mereka sepakat untuk tidak pulang sebelum Kai pulang. Mereka dikenal memang sangat setia kawan.

Sampai jam 6 mereka sama sekali belum pulang. Hingga jam 6.30 tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk dari pintu belakang. Dan orang itu adalah manager mereka, Miyavi.

"Miyavi-san!" Reita bersorak gembira ketika Miyavi datang. Karena ia tau, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membujuk Kai hanya Miyavi seorang.

"Loh? Ada apa ini? Kok semuanya pada belum pulang?" tanya Miyavi sambil melekatkan jaket ketubuhnya.

"Lihat disana..." Ruki menujuk kearah Kai.

"Eh? Kai? Kenapa dia?" Miyavi heran melihat Kai yang tidak biasanya memojok begitu. Uruha langsung menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Kai hari ini. Ketika ia bekerja.

Miyavi mendengarkan dengan seksama, sesekali ia terkekeh mendengar cerita dari Uruha tersebut. Dan setelah cerita itu selesai, Miyavi lagi-lagi tertawa, terkekeh sampai puas.

"Kau tidak memperbaiki keadaan, Manager =,=" ujar Ruki.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku minta maaf, Ruki" Miyavi lalu berjalan mendekati Kai. Ia mengelus lembut kepala Kai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kai?" tanya Miyavi, dengan lembut.

Kai segera menengok kearah Miyavi. "Manager?"

"Hey, kau sudah kembali normal, rupanya?" canda Miyavi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, manager!" wajah Kai yang tadinya terus menerus cemberut kini langsung sumringah ketika melihat Miyavi datang.

"Kau dan yang lainnya harus segera pulang, ini sudah saatnya kalian pulang. Meskipun kalian disini sampai larut aku tak akan pernah memberi gajih lebih, loh! Hahaha" lagi-lagi Miyavi tertawa.

"Orang itu, menyebalkan, tapi aku suka..." gumam Aoi.

"Eh? Coba kau ulangi lagi kata-katamu, AOI?" ucap Uruha dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ya, aku suka dia..." gumam Aoi. Dengan polos.

"Okeh, ayo kita pulang!" Uruha langsung menyeret Aoi untuk pulang. "Manager, kami pulang duluan!"

"Reita, sebaiknya kita pulang juga. Manager pasti bisa mengurusi Kai!"ujar Ruki. Akhirnya Reita dan Rukipun pulang bersama.

Kini tinggal Kai dan Miyavi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, manager, kenapa kau datang kemari malam-malam begini?" tanya Kai dengan penasaran.

Miyavi lalu mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk dihadapan Kai. "Aku setiap malam selalu kemari..."

"Setiap malam?" tanya Kai.

"Ya, setiap malam. Aku disini untuk melihat-lihat keadaan cafe ini. Biasanya setelah melihat-lihat aku akan duduk di depan meja."

"Eh? Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku nyaman duduk disini. Kadang ketika aku sedang bingung, pusing, dan ya...gangguan pikiran atau semacamnya aku akan mendapat ketenangan setelah duduk disini..."

"Begitu ya..." gumam Kai.

"Ya, begitulah..." jawab Miyavi sambil tersenyum lagi. (Miyavinya hobi senyum =w=)

Tiba-tiba saja handphone milik Miyavi berbunyi nyaring. Miyavi segera mengangkatnya. "Ya? Ada apa?"

Hening sesaat.

"Oh, begitu ya... aku akan segera kesana, jadi tunggu disana ya, Melody."

"Me...lo...dy...?

Miyavi lalu menutup handphonenya. "Aku harus segera pergi, Kai."

"EH? Kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan lagi, oh ya, bawa saja mobilku, ini kuncinya, aku akan naik taksi!" Dengan buru-buru Miyavi langsung pergi keluar, meninggalkan Kai sendiri, dalam sepi dan sunyi. Juga dalam gelapnya malam.

Kai tadi memang menerima kunci mobil milik Miyavi tapi... ia lalu membuang kunci mobil itu kelantai. "Dasar, Miyavi bodoh! Dia lupa kalau aku tidak bisa menyetir mobil!" ujar Kai geram. Baru saja Miyavi ada bersamanya, tepatnya ada untuknya selama beberapa menit ah tidak, tapi beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan kini ia suda pergi dan lagi, karena urusan!

Kai geram. Kenapa Miyavi selalu pergi disaat ia sedang butuh Miyavi, ketika ia sedang ingin bersama Miyavi. Satu jam saja. Ia ingin berduaan.

Namun ketika melihat ke arah lantai, Kai tersadar, ada sebuah foto yang terjatuh di lantai. Foto itu tergeletak terbalik diatas lantai. Kai segera mengambilnya, dan betapa terkejutnya Kai, di foto itu...di foto itu terpampang wajah Miyavi bersama seorang gadis, seorang gadis yang begitu cantik.

"Siapa dia?" Kai termenung. Ia berusaha menebak siapa gadis itu, dan... "Jangan-jangan...melo..." Kai langsung memasukan foto itu ke saku celananya dan segera mengambil jaket nya yang tergantung di ruangan itu. Ia langsung pergi, memanggil taksi. Ia tidak tau Miyavi pergi kemana, akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumahnya Miyavi saja.

# # # # #

Miyavi memasuki kamar nomor 203. Ia berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Ketika ia masuk, ia melihat sosok Melody yang duduk disamping seorang pasien yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Ia melihat Melody menangis.

"Melody, ada apa?" tanya Miyavi.

"Ibu ingin berbicara padamu, Miyavi-kun" ujar Melody sambil berdiri dan membiarkan Miyavi duduk dikursi tersebut.

"Ibu... ada apa?"

"Miyavi-san...uhuk...ibu...mau...mi...uhuk..minta...maaf...uhuk...uhuk...minta...maaf...ibu..tidak...bisa..datang..nanti...uhuk...ibu...tidak...sanggup..lagi...uhuk...ibu...percayakan...me...lo...dy...pada...mu...nak...tolong...ya...Miyavi...san..."

Tiba-tiba saja mesin pendeteksi detak jantung di samping ranjang tidur mendadak berbunyi 'tuuuut' dan ketika itu banyak sekali suster serta dokter yang datang untuk memeriksa. Melody langsung menangis histeris dalam pelukan Miyavi.

Setelah itu, keluarga besar Melody langsung berdatangan kecuali ayahnya, yang sudah lama telah meninggal, dan kini giliran ibunya yang meninggal. Miyavi masih terus berada di samping Melody sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Hingga pukul 12 malam, Miyavi harus izin pulang sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa baju yang akan dia bawa selama menginap dirumah Melody, juga untuk acara pemakaman besok.

Dengan menaiki taksi Miyavi pulang kerumahnya. Namun ia terkejut ketika melihat sesosok Kai yang terduduk di teras rumahnya. Miyavi langsung berlari mendekati Kai. "Kai, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Miyavi.

Kai terkejut, namun ia langsung menatap Miyavi lekat-lekat. "Kau...dari mana kau?" tanya Kai.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku ada urusan..." ujar Miyavi, ia kelihatan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Kai.

"Apa kau baru saja menemui gadis bernama Melody?" selidik Kai. Kai sengaja menekankan nama 'Melody' ketika ia berkata seperti itu pada Miyavi.

"Dari mana kau...?"

"Ini, aku menemukannya, sepertinya terjatuh ketika kau pergi" Kai menyerahkan foto itu pada Miyavi. "Dia gadis yang cantik, sangat pantas untukmu..." ucap Kai ketus.

Miyavi langsung mengambil foto itu. "Dia...tunanganku, dan...dua minggu lagi kami akan menikah" ujar Miyavi.

"Apa? Meni...kah?" Kai mengulangi kata-kata itu dengan pahit. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir, banyak sekali.

"Kai..."

"..." air mata kai makin deras mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Kai...maafkan aku..."

"..."

Miyavi langsung memeluk Kai, mendekap Kai dengan erat. "Maafkan aku, aku tau kau menyukaiku dan... aku juga menyukaimu, sangat. Sungguh Kai, aku ingin bersamamu...tapi aku tidak bisa...aku juga harus bersama Melody...dia membutuhkan aku untuk bersamanya..."

"SUDAH! KAU BODOH!" Kai meronta lalu mendorong Miyavi sampai terjatuh ke tanah. "Aku tidak tahan lagi denganmu! Teganya dirimu! Kau katakan kau suka padaku, tapi apa? Kau akan menikah dua minggu lagi dengan gadis lain? Kau sungguh tega padaku!" seru Kai. Ia marah, kesal dan...sedih.

Miyavi lalu berdiri, ia mencoba untuk memeluk Kai lagi dan menjelaskan banyak hal, namun sayang, Kai keburu pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Meninggalkan dirinya dengan perasaan sedih, kesal, dan marah yang bercampur baur menjadi suatu perpaduan. #eh

# # # # #

Kai mengurung dirinya di dalam kamarnya selama 2 hari. Adiknyalah yang selalu mengantarkan makanan dan minuman ke kamar Kai. Kai hanya keluar dari kamarnya ketika ia ingin membuang hajat saja, setelah itu ia tidak akan bergerak se centi pun dari kamarnya.

Dan akhirnya Kai pun keluar ketika neneknya menyuruh dia untuk membeli obat karena penyakit adiknya kambuh mendadak. Karena Kai telah lama berjanji pada ibunya untuk tidak merepotkan neneknya setelah ibunya meninggal akhirnya Kai menuruti ucapannya itu. Lagipula ia sangat sayang pada adiknya itu.

Kai langsung pergi ke apotek yang dekat untuk membeli beberapa obat. Ketika dalam perjalanan pulang, Kai melihat seorang gadis yang sedang kesusahan menolong seorang kakek-kakek tua yang sepertinya terjatuh dari motor dan terjepit di motornya itu. Kai hanya menyaksikannya dari kejauhan, tanpa berniat untuk mendekati dan menolong sama sekali. Tidak lama, gadis itu berhasil menolong sang kakek. Setelah sang kakek tersebut berterimakasih pada gadis tersebut, gadis itu langsung berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kai. Namun tepat beberapa detik kemudian, tiba-tiba gadis itu terjatuh. Tak ada siapa-siapa disekitar situ, dan kakek yang tadipun sepertinya sudah pergi jauh dengan motornya. Akhirnya dengan segera Kai berlari dan menghampiri gadis tersebut.

Kai lalu mendekatinya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kai.

Gadis itu menengok ke arah Kai. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kai, ternyata gadis itu adalah...Melody!

"Kamu..." baru saja Kai ingin menyebut nama 'Melody', gadis itu langsung menyela ucapan Kai.

"Kau itu Kai-san, ya?"

Kai hanya mengangguk. "Iya... eh, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku terkena anemia, hehe..."

Kai hanya tersenyum. Ia tidak berniat untuk memarah-marahi gadis itu meskipun ia tau gadis inilah yang nantinya akan dinikahi oleh Miyavi. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Melody-san?"

"Aku baru saja dari pemakaman..." jawab Melody sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Pemakaman? Siapa yang meninggal?"

"Ayahku meninggal ketika aku masih kecil dulu dan...Ibuku, dua hari yang lalu beliau meninggal..."

"2 hari yang lalu...?" Kai terdiam. 2 hari yang lalu? Itukan hari dimana ia terkahir bertemu Miyavi. _Tunggu dulu, bukankah 2 hari yang lalu Miyavi juga pergi menemui Melody? _Pikir Kai. Akhirnya ia tau kenapa tiba-tiba saja Miyavi pergi meninggalkannya hanya untuk menemui Melody. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan sakit menggerogoti hatinya. Bukannya karena ia lagi-lagi cemburu, tapi perasaan bersalah.

"Anu...maafkan aku jadi bertanya yang macam-macam..." gumam Kai. Ia merasa bersalah, sangat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kai-san" ujar Melody sambil tersenyum manis.

Akhirnya Kai mengerti, kenapa Miyavi bisa menyukai gadis ini. Selain dia cantik, dia juga sangat...baik. Kai mengakui dua hal itu. Ia langsung membungkuk dan pamitan pada Melody. Setelah itu ia pulang ke rumah dan memberikan obat yang ia beli untuk adiknya itu. Setelah itu ia bersegera pergi ke cafe tempat ia bekerja. Tentu saja.

Dengan gak sabaran, Kai membuka pintu belakang cafe dengan keras. "Tadaima minna~!" seru Kai begitu masuk.

"Hei Kai! Akhirnya kau datang!" Reitalah yang pertama kali melihat Kai masuk dan menyapa hangat Kai.

"Iya. Haha. Sudah berapa lama aku membolos disini?" canda Kai. Kai sudah terlihat seperti biasa lagi. Kai langsung mengganti bajunya menjadi baju butlernya, setelah itu ia segera pergi meladeni para tamu yang semakin hari jumlahnya semakin banyak.

"Kyaa! KAI-kun! Akhirnya kau kembali!" teriak salah seorang tamu cewek.

"Iya, aku kembali..." jawab Kai sambil memperlihatkan senyuman mautnya yang berlesung pipi itu.

"Oy, Kai! Akhirnya kau sehat juga!" seru Uruha.

"Ah, iya!" sahut Kai.

"Oh iya, ini untukmu!" tiba-tiba Uruha melemparkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus oleh kertas koran yang terbalut dengan sangat 'tidak' rapih. Kai langsung menangkap kotak tersebut. Ia lalu pergi belakang cafe setelah ia menyadari ada nama 'Miyavi' di kertas koran itu.

Saat dibelakang cafe, ia membuka bungkus kotak itu dan membuka kotaknya, kemudian ia mendapati sebuah kalung bertulis 'M&K' dan secarik kertas kecil. Kai langsung membaca isi kertas tersebut.

**Dear Kai,**

**Kai, aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Mungkin aku salah. Aku tau kau menyukaiku dan akupun sadar bahwa aku juga menyukaimu tapi aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu. Seperti yang aku jelaskan kemarin, aku harus bersama Melody. Dia membutuhkanku... **

**Oh ya, aku tidak pernah bermaksud tega padamu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah bermaksud jahat padamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingkari janjiku pada orang tua Melody untuk menjaga Melody apapun yang terjadi.**

**Aku tau aku ini bodoh. Kau benar, aku memang bodoh. Hahaha, saking bodohnya aku sampai membuatmu menangis kemarin. Tapi sungguh Kai, maafkan aku. Asal kau tau, aku mencintaimu Kai. Mencintaimu lebih dan lebih.**

**MIYAVI**

Lagi-lagi air mata Kai menetes. Ia tau ini hanya sebuah tulisan, tapi ketika ia membaca ini sambil membayangkan wajah Miyavi, rasanya ia ingin menangis histeris.

"Ya, kau memang bodoh, Miyavi!" ujar Kai sambil tertawa meskipun air matanya terus menetes.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Selesai. Ini fic pertamaku di ffn. Ceritanya agak menggantung dibagian akhir ya? Heheheh, aku buat ini pas lagi download google chrome xD hehehe<p>

Kalo jelek n aneh mohon dimaafkan, soalnya ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fic Yaoi sampe selesai xD *ngaku*

Oiya, tolong di baca n di komenin ya... :3


End file.
